Rain and Coffee
by flowerymind
Summary: I fall for you like the rain falls for the earth.


A/N: hello! I've been reading ShinShi/CoAi fics and finally I tried to write one this is my first fic and english is not my first language so I apologise if there are some grammatical errors. And I made it from Shiho's point of view :) also, I would take any advice given to me since I'm a new comer here xD

Rain and Coffee

It's a cloudy and windy day. Soon, it will rain.

People like to go outside when sun shines brightly. But I prefer walking down the street when it's raining.

And so the droplets fall to the earth. I like the smell of it. It's relaxing. It would be much more relaxing to go outside. I'm in the mood to drink some coffee anyway.

I keep walking under the red umbrella. Without knowing my feet have brought me to the past. To that cafe.

 _"Since you really like to drink coffee like you can't live without it, so I bring you here." he smiled widely. The smile that I want to keep for myself only._

 _It's a quiet cafe with only a few customers. It has a feel of security, warm, and I would like to spend hours here alone. Or maybe with him._

 _"Well, there must be something more behind it. Just tell me already." I said as I were inhaling the particular scent of coffee. I really like it here. Or maybe I just like his company._

 _"Let's order some coffee first." He said._

 _Whatever will come after it, I knew it would be hard for me to handle. And I knew it would leave a bitter taste like a cup of Americano. And so I told him I want a cup of it._

 _We sat beside a window, watching the rain fell._

 _"It's raining. Do you think the rain falls to the earth, or it falls for the earth?" he asked suddenly._

 _"I like to think the rain falls for the earth." He waited for me to continue. "It falls because the earth promises something good will happen after it." Just like how you promised to protect me from them. And I fell like those droplets of rain._

 _"Most of times I would stance against you but this time I agree." His eyes shone and I felt warm when I looked at it._

 _"Enough with the distraction. What is it you want to talk about?" I can't live in dream any longer, Kudo-kun. A dream where there are only you and me, and gone the rest of the world._

 _"I just want to thank you for all of this, to give my life back. It's great to return to my old life."_

 _"No need to thank me. It's my fault from the beginning. If there is someone to thank to, it's you." I said as I sipped the bitter coffee, but reality was more bitter than it._

 _"You should stop blamming yourself. Just like how you've stopped running away from your fate." No, I haven't stopped, I will run away again, Kudo-kun._

 _"Well, you wouldn't have to go through all this troubles if I never ever create the drug. And you wouldn't have to lie to your girlfriend and be separated from her" I smirked at him. Though he looked more serious._

 _"And I wouldn't have met you." And I wouldn't have fell for you too, Mr. Detective._

 _"I don't know. We might have met on other occasions that less dangerous than this."_

 _"But then again, it means I can't get you out of that organization and protect you from them." Stop, please. I can't be with this man for another minute._

 _"Then lucky us, because it didn't go that way." I gave him a brief smile._

 _"Yeah. And everyone including Ran are safe now." He looked relief. And I chose to tease him._

 _"So, are things going well with her? Have you proposed to her? You know you are not the only guy chasing her."_

 _"I have not. Though I'm glad I can talk to her freely like before and do dates with her again, I'm still adjusting after 4 years doing my role as Edogawa Conan. I feel relief and strange at the same time to be back to my old body and life." I wondered why he smiled sadly._

 _"I'm sorry it took so much times to complete the antidote."_

 _"No, it's okay though. I enjoyed being Conan too. And how about you? What are you going to do now?" How I wish you didn't ask about it._

 _"Well first, I think I will move out of Agasa Hakase's house. I've been a burden for him. Though I worry he will eat junkfoods again after I leave." I let a chuckle._

 _"Then stay."_

 _I looked into his eyes. I might be hallucinating but it was like he was pleading._

 _"No, I have to start a new life after I destroyed the previous one"_

 _"I don't know how to convince you to stay but visit us as often as you can." But I have to stay away from you_

 _"I will try." I gave him one last smile and we enjoyed the rain sound again._

I sit beside that window again with a cup of Americano, enjoying the smell of rain and coffee at the same time. It's strange. It's not as warm as before when I went here with him. Ah, maybe that's the reason. He is not here.

Times like this is not good for me. I will think of him again, reminiscing the past, our moments together. And suddenly reality will struck me with it's bitterness. Maybe it's not a good idea to come here again.

Suddenly I hear the door open. And I feel the familiar warmth comes in filling the entire cafe. No, I'm just missing him at the moment. It's not him. He might be at his house cuddling with his girlfriend or read some mystery novel.

"I thought I said you should come visit us at Beika as often as you can, not come here." It's right. He is really here. I'm not hallucinating.

"I really am busy and it's my first time come here alone after the last time you brought me here." He takes a sit beside me. I wonder why he doesn't sit on the other side opposite me.

"You ordered Americano again like last time too." He says as he takes a sip from my cup like it's his.

"You can order one for yourself, you know." If I were about to drink it again it would be an indirect kiss. Oh God, please help me.

"It's not as bitter as I thought it would be. Maybe because I've been drinking coffee more bitter than this. Or it might be the fact that finally I can meet you again that makes it a little bit sweet." Something wrong with him.

"Kudo-kun, are you drunk? Or did something bad happen?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. Tired of wishing you would be here everytime I come because I don't know where I can find you, Haibara." Suddenly he leans his head on my shoulder.

"Kudo-kun what-"

"Just 10 minutes. Let me rest a bit. You can enjoy your Americano instead." His voice getting fainter and I can't move even an inch.

I let him be.

"I'm tired of missing you, Ai." He says as he sleeps on my shoulder.

And I take the cup, sip the Americano, and suddenly it taste a bit sweeter than before.

 **-The End-**

A/N: I uploaded this from my phone before and didn't realize the part that should be in Italic was not in Italic at all. So it was confusing in the beginning. I have revised it and add some details so it wouldn't be as confusing as before :) thanks for reading this fic! :D


End file.
